villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett is a popular villain in the Star Wars franchise. He is a bounty hunter. He served as the secondary antagonist of The Empire Strikes Back and a minor antagonist in Return of the Jedi. As a boy he was also a minor antagonist in Attack of the Clones, the second movie of the prequel trilogy. He was also a recurring antagonist in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. He also made a cameo appearance in the special edition release of A New Hope. He has earned critical acclaim and is considered one of the greatest villains in science fiction, being highly popular among Star Wars fans. Reasons for Boba's popularity is interpreted as that he is a masculine character, being a rifle-armed bounty hunter donning a mask and suit, and that he joined the heroes in demanding Darth Vader to spare Han's life (for in his case, Han is no good to him dead). Biography ''Attack of the Clones'' In the days of the old republic, 10 year old Boba Fett and his father, Jango Fett, were approached by Obi-Wan Kenobi on the planet Kamino. Boba was an unaltered clone of his father. During the battle at the landing platform, Jango told him to get on board the Slave I while his father engaged Obi-Wan in combat. Later on in the Asteroid Field, the Fetts make advanced manuevers against Obi-Wan and escape to the planet Geonosis. Later, the first battle of the clone wars erupted in the arena and Boba took cover. During the battle, jedi master Mace Windu fought and killed Jango by decapitating him, horrifying Boba. After the battle was over, Boba emerged from his hiding place and picked up his father's helmet and put it against his forehead, swearing revenge. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' After his father's death, and the defeat of the Separatists on Geonosis, Fett somehow escaped from Geonosis and began plotting revenge against Mace Windu for killing his father. At some point during the Clone Wars, Boba teamed up with three other bounty hunters named Aurra Sing, Bossk, and Castas, to get revenge. Later, Fett infiltrated the Republic warship the Endurance as a member of the clone youth brigade under the alias "Lucky". Upon arrival, the Brigade participated in a shooting drill, which Fett passed with flying colors. Afterwards, Fett slipped away from the group and lied to two clones that Windu, who was stationed onboard the ship, had called him to his quarters, and the clones took him there and left. After the clones left, Fett placed a laser tripwire bomb outside of Windu's quarters, but a clone trooper inadvertently triggered the explosive and was killed instead of Windu. After the Endurance was placed on high alert, Sing contacted Fett and ordered him to destroy the ship's reactor core, which he reluctantly agreed. Fett then snuck into the reactor room, where he coaxed a clone into handing him his blaster. Using the blaster, Fett destroyed the reactor and severely damaged it. Fett then regrouped with the clone youth brigade and they escaped in an escape pod. Upon ejection, Fett disabled the pod, allowing Sing and the other bounty hunters to pick him up in the Slave I. After discovering Windu was still alive, Fett and the other bounty hunters flew the Slave I down to the Endurance's crash site on planet Vanquor. Sing and Fett went to the crash site where Fett placed his father's helmet in the Endurance's bridge rigged with an explosive to trap Windu while Sing killed every clone who survived the crash excpt Admiral Killian, Commander Ponds, and a naval officer, who she took hostage. By the time they had returned to the Slave I with the hostages, Windu had arrived with Anakin Skywalker to investigate the crash site. Windu and Anakin triggered the helmet trap, but survived and the resulting explosion incinerated half of Jango Fett's helmet and pinned the two Jedi under the rubble. Sing and Fett wanted to check if Windu was dead so they returned to the crash site with Castas, leaving Bossk behind to guard the hostages. The trio attempted to reach the bridge, but were foiled by R2-D2, Anakin's astromech droid, who pushed debris in the way of the hunters. Fett, Sing, and Castas returned to the Slave I and noticed Artoo fleeing in Windu's starfighter, who was attempting to send a distress signal to planet Coruscant exposing Fett's actions. Fett and the other bounty hunters pursued Artoo in the Slave I. Artoo lured the hunters into space where it attempted to use the hyperdrive rings to escape. Fett destroyed one of the hyperdrive rings, but Artoo used the second ring to escape to Coruscant. Fett was reassured by Aurra that she would lure Windu to them using the hostages and the Slave I blasted off into space. Later, on board the Slave I, Fett saw that the hostages had nothing to do with his quest for vengeance against Windu and showed Killian compassion by giving him water. Later, Sing and Fett sent a message to Windu and told him to find them or they would kill the hostages and Sing handed Fett his blaster and ordered him to kill Ponds, but when Fett refused, Sing killed the commander herself. Fett and the fugitives arrived on planet Florrum in hopes of enlisting the help of a gang of pirates who lived there led by Hondo Ohnaka against Windu. Hondo refused, but also promised not to stand in their way. Later, Sing overheard a conversation between Castas and a fellow hunter and referred to Sing as an old hag, who then killed Castas in fromt of a horrified Fett. Later, Aurra and Fett came across Jedi Plo Koon and disussed about the hostages. Fett emerged from the shadows and held Koon at gunpoint while Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano held her lightsaber at Sing's throat. After a brief stand off, Koon captured Fett and Sing, stole a speeder bike and escaped, but was pursued by Ahsoka. Meanwhile, Koon interrogated Fett into revealing the location of the hostages, to which Fett refused. Eventually, Hondo helped Koon by convincing Fett to reveal the hostages' location, telling him what his father would have done. Meanwhile, Ahsoka defeated Sing and Bossk before rescuing the hostages. After rescuing the hostages and seemingly killing Sing, Fett and Bossk were arrested by Koon and Ahsoka and brought to Coruscant, where Fett and Bossk met Windu. Fett vowed that he would never forgive Windu for what he had done and was taken to prison with Bossk. Later, Boba was paid by Cad Bane to start a fight with fellow inmate Rako Hardeen, who was actually Obi-Wan Kenobi in disguise. When Boba was quickly overpowered by Rako, Bossk joined in the fight. The clone trooper guards arrived and a riot broke out in the prison. Rako and Bane escaped amidst the chaos. After being released from prison, Boba started a bounty hunter syndicate with Bossk. Lucasfilm was planning on making 2 more seasons of the show. Featuring Boba teaming up with Cad Bane, Boba donning his trademark armor and assisting a group of bounty hunters, trying to kill or capture Count Dooku. Unfortunately due to Disney's purchase of the Star Wars rights, these plans for the show were cancelled. However, those stories were implemented into series of canon novels. ''A New Hope'' 20th Anniversary Director's Cut In the 1997 director's cut, Fett is briefly seen in Docking Bay 94 along with the rest of Jabba the Hutt's cronies. He is last seen standing there before Jabba himself tells him to get moving. In this movie he has no speaking lines. This scene was only seen in the Special Edition version. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' In Boba's official debut, during the time of the empire, Anakin, who is now the sith lord Darth Vader, gives Fett the mission of capturing his son, Luke Skywalker. In order to carry out this task, Fett captures Luke's allies Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa (who is actually Luke's sister and Anakin's daughter), the Wookie Chewbacca, and C-3PO (the protocol droid Anakin built when he was a kid). After Lando Calrissian introduces them to Cloud City, Darth Vader decides to test the carbon-freezing chamber as part of his plan to bring Luke to Emperor Palpatine. Boba, being unfamiliar with carbon-freezing, became concerned that it can kill Han Solo and kept demanding Darth Vader to not kill Han, claiming that Han is worth a great deal of money to him that Jabba will pay up for as a reward for catching and bringing in Han. Darth Vader, wanting to use Han nonetheless as practice for carbon-freezing as he needed a human test subject (and refused to use his own daughter Leia), assured Boba that the Empire will compensate him a great deal of money should Han die. This satisfied Boba. Suddenly, Chewbacca goes on a rampage trying to resist the stormtroopers prompting Boba to aim his weapon at Chewbacca before Darth Vader swings his weapon back down signaling Boba to refrain from doing so. Once Lando finds out that Han did survive the carbon-freezing, Darth Vader decides to have Boba take away Han and so Boba delivers him to Jabba the Hutt. After the carbon freeze is successful on Han, Vader then gives him to Fett to deliver to Jabba for the bounty reward. ''Return of the Jedi'' Later it shows Fett has staying for parties hosted by Jabba the Hutt. He accompanies Jabba to Han and Luke's execution aboard the sail barge. During the chaos of the heroes escape, Fett himself ends up in the Sarlacc pit. Fate It was later confirmed in the canon continuity in July 2014 that Fett could have used his jetpack to escape the Sarlacc's mouth, like in the Star Wars Legends continuity. Expanded Universe Although the final film seems to imply Fett's death in the Sarlacc Pit, he is actually saved by another bounty hunter, Dengar. Fett eventually even becomes Manda'lor, the title bestowed upon the leader of the Mandalorians. As an old man, Fett and his granddaughter Mitra Gev allied with Fett's former enemy Han Solo in killing Corellian leader Thrackan Sal-Solo after Sal-Solo posted a bounty on Solo and his entire family. Later, Fett, along with Gev and many other Mandalorians, trains Jaina Solo to bring down her brother Darth Caedus, the Sith who murdered Fett's daughter Ailyn Vel. During this time, Fett allies with his former enemies Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, as well as a former Imperial admiral, Natasi Daala, who succeeds Caedus as leader of the Galactic Alliance. Despite being defeated, Caedus's agents ensure that Fett, Gev, and the few remaining clone troopers can never return to their adopted homeworld of Mandalore after he creates a nanovirus to target the Fett genome. Trivia *Boba Fett was played by Daniel Logan in Episode II and by Jeremy Bulloch in Episodes V and VI. *Mark Austin played Boba in Special Edition of Episode IV. *The character was reportedly modeled after Clint Eastwood's portrayal of the Man with No Name in A Fistful of Dollars. *Jason Wingreen voiced Boba in Episode V. Temuera Morrison voiced Boba in Special Edition of this episode, replacing Wingreen. However, fans demanded Jason Wingreen's voice be restored citing opposition to Morrison's. *Don Bies and Nelson Hall played Boba in scenes added to Special Edition of Episode VI. *Episode III concept art shows that Boba was supposed to appear, with his armor, so he can assassinate Mace Windu. This was cut out since Boba was thought to be "too young". *Boba Fett would've been a main cast character for the planned live-action show, Star Wars: Underground, with Daniel Logan potraying him. But Disney put these plans on an indefinite delay. *Although he is also a clone, Boba does not consider the Clone Troopers as his brothers. *Similary to his father Jango Fett, Darth Vader, General Grievous and the Stormtroopers, he is a Jedi hunter as well as a cyborg. *Though he survived the Sarlacc in the expanded universe, it's been stated that the expanded universe is no longer canon, however Boba Fett surviving the Sarlacc is still hinted to have happened. *Boba Fett made his first appearance on television November 17 1978, animated by Nelvana Studios for The Star Wars Holiday Special as a mysterious figure who betrays Luke Skywalker after saving him, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 from a giant monster, and curing Luke Skywalker and Han Solo from the mysterious sleeping virus, only to be revealed as a bounty hunter working for Darth Vader. Navigation pl:Boba Fett Category:Assassin Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Spy Category:Successful Category:Amoral Category:Master Manipulator Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Legacy Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Protective Category:Oppressors Category:Rogues Category:Grey Zone Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mascots Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Pawns Category:On & Off Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Presumed Deceased